The Truth About Harry Potter
by This cut deeper
Summary: Be ware of those you trust,Kill them if you must... chapter two now up
1. A Whole New Outlook On Life

(A/N: yah, this is like, my favorite story I have written so far, so please do not dis it? R/r!)

Chapter One: A Whole New Outlook on Life

Slowly, but gently, Jaime turned her head to see the words written on the wall of her room. If she remembered correctly, they weren't there before she left…

_Beware the ones you love and trust._

_Kill them if you must,_

_For if you don't they will appease,_

_And send you strait to your knees…_

_Love and life do not mix,_

_So I dare you not to be tricked._

_With love in hand and life in heart,_

_You will be dead at the start._

_I dare you to remember these words…_

She slowly read the words again. Who were they from? Who could have written them so quickly? Who could have gotten into her room? She looked strait to the wall again, her green eyes darting to and fro upon the words. She didn't understand…

Were these from her family? After living in a wizard orphanage all her life (and knowing she was a squib… or was she?) she had decided that her family would have already given up on her, I mean, who would want a squib in the family, if that was what she really was…

She thought it over, and concluded that this was just another stupid joke that one of the other kids were playing on her… at least that's what she thought… She knew she was a piece of crap, and the other kids hated her too, but she never thought they would go that far…

Why did she think so much of her family, she had never met them, and nobody could figure out who her relatives are… why would they just leave her behind like they had? Why would they do such a cruel thing to a child? She didn't even know who her parents _were_!

She read the writing on the wall again… was it written in… blood? Now they had just gone too far! She tore over to the wall and looked it over thoroughly, then got out her bottle of Ms. Queenlight's clean all disgusting surfaces and a rag… she couldn't get it off!

Her life seemed a little complicated at the moment…

_Crack, crash, crack!_

Jaime tore around, what was that?

_Crack, crash, crack!_

Looked to the window. There sat her owl, Lucidia, who was pecking at the note on her leg, that was sitting not only on her leg, but also stuck to the desk in which she perched.

"Er… what new ya' got, Lucidia?" Jaime said, surprised, "Somethin' imp'rtant?"

The owl just glared back at her in a strange way she had never seen before… was it disgust?

"OK then…"

She tore the note from the stranded owl, and then tore it open…

It read:

_Dear Miss Jaime,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Her eyes widened, did she read the note correctly? Was this really from Hogwarts? She was fifteen, why would they invite her when she was overaged to start? Would she have to wait to get her apparition test until she was older? Would everything be different… did this have to do with the writing on the wall?

She slowly walked to her room, starting to lye down on her bed. She was deep in sleep by the time she had hit the matrice.

(A/N: Did you like it? Was it good? R/R!)


	2. The Train Ride To Hogwarts

(A/N: this is so fun, i mean doing harry potter instead of inuyasha or something like it. well, anyway, here it is)

chapter two: The Train Ride To Hogwarts

Jaime waved to her mother good-bye as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of plattform 9 3/4, her heart beating rapidly.

"See you this summer!" her mother's soprano voice boomed through the platform and into the train, "I love you! Be safe!" Jaime felt a blush apear on her cheaks, she was embarrased, how could her mother yell that out in front of everyone? She slowly sat down in her seat, she felt her cheeks flush even deaper as her new class-mates stared at her, how could her mom do something like that to her.

"I know the feeling," a red-headed boy exclaimed from the seat next to her, "My mum does it all the time! Really embarrasing! Anyway, I'm Ron Weasly, who're you?"

"Jaime," her voice was light, hard to hear, "Jaime Burnstow, and she isn't my real mum, she adopted me three years back, kinda fun in a way."

"I know how you feel about the adopted crap," a black-haired boy exclaimed, "but i'm not too excited about my 'adoptive'"--he used his hands to signal the significance--"parents, I would never consider them my 'parents,' because i know who they were and who my new 'parents' are, they're my muggle aunt and uncle. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, my name's Harry Potter, don't look at me that way, and you probably know my story. Very nice to meat you Jaime."

"The pleasure's all mine..." Jaime's voice trailed off, the stunned part of her showed in her voice.

"Harry, think you got a knew girlfriend," Ron teased, shaking in laughter.

"Shut up, Ron!" a poofy-brown-haired-girl snapped, "Leave it alone! You so childish!"

"Look who's talking," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hi, Jaime, I'm Hermione," the girl put in before Ron could say anything more, "Very nice to meet you!"

Suddenly a blond hair girl stepped into the room, eyes totaly on Ron, "Oh, there you are Ronald," she whispered, then, for the first time, noticed everyone else in the small room, "Can i talk to you in private?" she asked dreamily, her gaze driffed onto Jaime, her eys seemed to look strait at her upper right arm, where her scar was hidden by her sleave, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jaime, Jaime Burnstow, nice to meet you. and who are you?"

"I'm Luna," she seemed to be lost in her name for a minuite, and then went on, "Luna Lovegood." She then turned on her heals an walked away.

"Okay, that was strange."

"Tell me about it," Ron was itching to put in his input, "She does that _all_ the time! Loony is very strange."

"You only say that because she likes you," Hermione said, and so the conversation started, and it went on for hours. Finally the train stopped, Jaime couldn't believe it, seh was at Hogwarts! it was so exciting. And so, her new life began.

A/N: how did you likey? good? bad? okay? r/r! please!thnx!


End file.
